Legend of Zelda: Lady of Light
by Riot Writes FanFic
Summary: Something brews far in the ice. Life and love starts to come to an end. The life of Hyrule rests on the shoulders of a young girl who most convince the Twili to help. Sequal to Midnight Prince. The Lady of Light has risen. OCxColin after TP story.
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

This isn't the beginning of the story yet. However, since I'm starting this before I even finish the story before it I might as well explain some little things that are needed. In the story before this one Legend of Zelda: Midnight Prince, Relin gets the Triforce Goddess, Rezeana taken out of his body thanks to the Midnight Prince. I'm starting this story mostly because Midnight Prince is supposed to be really short. Relin also ran into a long lost friend who helped him get to the desert colossus in The Hidden Triforce. Alanna, they got married and now live in the Desert with the Gerudos. And blah blah blah, I'll start the story now and explain it there.


	2. Note

**Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

The original books are old; the pages are yellow from age. I can't imagine my mother bent over these books, scribbling down every event in her life and before. It must have been hard, and tiring especially for her hands.

For you see, my mother wrote a series of five books, in a series she liked to call the Relin Series. The books talk about the events leading up to a boy named Relin's birth and his peace. The last book talked about a Midnight Prince who helped Relin be free of an evil goddess named Rezeana. At the end of the book, she put a note. I'll quickly write it down.

Mother's Note: _I guess you would say that's the end. As Kotake had predicted, Relin and Alanna got married. Shortly after their marriage, my father, Link died. Two years after his death my mother, Karina, joined him. Lunard and Saori moved to a place called Termina, last I heard, Lunar had met a young girl named Den. I lost contact shortly after._

_Zelda and Aaron died on the same night, in the same bed, in each others' arms. Me, well, if I told you what happened to me then this wouldn't be a story about Relin, I think. Well then, I finally cracked out of my shell and had a girl. Sadly my father wasn't there for the birth. _

_Relin became the leader of the Gerudos, Nohan's son became the prince while Nohan is still an old King._

_After Alanna had sealed Ganon's tomb we assumed that peace would last forever. However, that half-Zora boy told me that it won't last forever. Expected. While Adia was in his deathbed he told me, forcefully, that peace will last for a very, very long time. At least I won't have to worry about fighting Ganon if he returns again._

_IF I remember correctly, Relin had finally got the Goddess out of his body thanks to the Midnight Prince. The Master Sword is also safe in a sacred realm, I don't know where. Safe from everything._

_From all that happened everything became normal. Sometimes I wonder if it'll ever stay that way, forever._

_I'm keeping these books for my daughter too so she can be ready for what's to come. From everything that's happened its hard to believe there will actually be peace for a time. In till then, we can finally enjoy our lives._

_Shara, Daughter of Link_

_Age: 48_

My mother's name is Shara, she is the daughter of the Hero of Time, Link. Apparently I have an uncle named Lunard living in Termina as well. I don't know much about my mother except from what I read in her books. We never got along well because she always loved her adopted son, Relin. I think I understand why now, but I still hate her for not paying attention to me.

Instead of venting my anger, I should pay attention to my daughter, Gabriell. She's crying again and Colin, my husband, is helping his father at Hyrule Castle. I may never touch my mother's ridiculous books again.

Alicia, Daughter of Alicon

Age: 18


	3. Funeral

**Funeral**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

**So I will start!**

The young girl Gabriell stood beside her mother and father watching as a coffin was lowered into a large hole in the ground. She hated it, hated funerals to the core. Especially one such as this, it was Link's funeral. Link was like her own father, but he had died and left her alone. She was mad and sad at him for leaving. Of course, her feelings had no comparison when compared to Ilia, his wife. She glanced across the grave towards Ilia who had her face buried in her hands, her son, Lyle, stood beside her, watching the coffin gravely.

Much has changed, she thought to herself. Her mother still treated her poorly though, that's why Link was her family, her only family. She bowed her head and stared at the ground, still keeping an eye on what everyone around her was doing. Fado stood at the head of the grave his hear white and his fingers worn from working on Link's grave post. Talo and Malo stood next to each other, Malo still the shortest out of the whole village. Rusl was the one helping Jaggle lower Link's coffin into the hole. Beth was in tears next to Talo who had his arm around her shoulders.

For the past month Link had been ill, he was even starting to show signs that he was getting better. It was in till the morning when he didn't go downstairs to have breakfast with his wife and son did everyone realize he died in his sleep. Gabriell hated it, the sudden information, she didn't cry when Ilia went screaming down the path that he was dead. No, she wouldn't dare cry in front of her mother, she had sworn she wouldn't anymore. Instead she ran to her own secret spot down the small river that ran through the village. There was only one person who knew about her spot, and that was Lyle.

The thought of Lyle suddenly made her glance up to look at him. It was then when she finally noticed that he was staring directly at her. She winced, Lyle looked so much like Link it pained her. His hair was browner then Link's but still the same blond fell to it. His eyes a stunning blue just like his fathers that sometimes had a piercing gaze. This time he did not look at her with a piercing gaze, just a gentle gaze, somewhat like a loving one. She snapped her thoughts of her dead father Link swirling through her. She ran for her life away from his grave.

Gabriell ran, ignoring the shouts from her father or Lyle, she hated them both. She hated Lyle for looking like his father and she hated her father for ever getting her mother pregnant. Faron woods ended and she found the bridge where she ran straight across back towards the village. When she arrived back at the village she headed left past Malo's shop towards the small lake of water. She splashed and swam down stream between two rock faces. A large rock spire shot up from the water will lily pads next to it, she saw to the right of the spire and climbed onto a small patch of land. She crawled away from the water and collapsed on the soft grass, her clothes soaked but she didn't care. She rolled over onto the back and stared up at the bright blue sky.

It was by habit, but Gabriell's hand rested on her chest, right between her small breasts where a shard of glass rested hanging by a string around her neck. Link had given it to her, she didn't know where it came from, but she treasured it. She reached under her shirt and grasped the string pulling the glass out from its hiding spot. She gazed at the shining piece of glass lovingly, it was piece of a mirror, she could tell. On the other side of the glass was a plain surface like a smooth concrete to frame the mirror. On the glass side, strange carvings were etched into the glass. She gazed at it and ran her finger along the carvings.

Gabriell remembered clearly when she had got it, it was a long time ago, when she was about 5, but now she was 17 years old. Link had given it to her after she came running to him when her parents start to argue. He had made her promise not to tell anyone about her, except her parents, Ilia, and Lyle. She had promised and had kept that promise ever since.

Gabriell rolled over onto her stomach, still examining the glass, no doubt the others would be heading back to the village, and Lyle would come to see if she was alright. He had done that many times lately. She quickly tucked the glass back under her shirt and turned around, crawling towards the edge of her patch of land towards the water. She glanced down at her reflection sadly and ran her hand through her short brown hair. Her hair was like her mother's, but she always called herself and alien because of her eyes. They were a dazzling green, when no one along her line of family ever had green eyes. It was mostly brown for the girls and blue for the boys.

Everyone already knew Gabriell was the great-great-granddaughter to the Hero of Time, the first Link. It was because of him that her family was based on the boys for blue eyes. It was her great-great-grandmother, Karina who gave the girls brown hair.

Gabriell sighed and pulled at her hair angrily, she wasn't beautiful at all, and her dazzling serene eyes didn't match her stern face or her short hair at all. She tugged at the strap for her top, why couldn't she have been a boy instead? Her mother didn't have really any clothing for her so Beth had offered to give Gabriell her own clothing that she wore when she was young. It was comfortable, as clothing went, though the Ordon clothing almost always looked the same. It was still slightly damp so it didn't improve her fury, why did her mother have to treat her like this?

Finally fed up with looking at her reflection, Gabriell dived in and swam back to the Malo's shop where she climbed onto dry land just in time to see Lyle heading her direction.

Lyle was the same; he wore his father's old clothing with a green sleeve on his right arm. He was left handed like his father he quickly approached Gabriell and helped her climb out of the water. "Are you all right?" he asked softly. She could hear the concern in his voice, but she didn't want any of his comfort, she wanted Link's.

Gabriell glared at him and pushed him aside and she quickly got to her feet. "I don't need you worrying about me, Lyle! I can take care of myself! Give this back to your damn father!" she screamed, grabbing the mirror shard and snapping the string, she threw it at Lyle's feet and stormed off down the road exiting the village once again. Lyle let her go, his gaze resting on the mirror shard she had thrown at his feet; it had cut her in the process. Blood dripped from a point in the shard. Carefully, Lyle picked it up and stuffed it into his shirt for safe keeping and quickly ran off to catch up with Gabriell.

**Hmm. Yeah, Gabriell's secret spot is down that little lake place where you can find the spire where that monkey is with the cradle. **


	4. First Kiss

**First Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

**Right, so hey. Let's get going.**

Lyle ran past his father's old house stopping momentarily to look at it. His father had told him many things, like how he saved Hyrule, why he was so nice to Gabriell, like a father. His mother told him things too, like about girls and stuff like that. After that speech he kept on looking at Gabriell funny, he couldn't help it. He kept on thinking back to her parents and how Alicia got pregnant at 17 and Colin married her to take care of her and the baby and because he loved her. Even with that though, they kept on arguing and Alicia treated Gabriell like her mother treated her, she didn't pay attention and she was horrible to her.

After spending a few seconds going through his thoughts as he stared at the deserted house he started off again. Lyle suspected that Gabriell was headed towards the Spirit's spring, she normally never went there. He himself hardly went there as well, apparently it was where his parents conjured him, and the thought of it made him slightly uneasy.

Lyle had been friends with Gabriell ever since she came over so Link could watch over her while her parents were gone. Gabriell was the only person who kept him rooted to the spot, firm and straight, she always talked serious when they were little. Now that he was grown up he kept on looking at her strange eyes like they were gems, and it was almost true. He couldn't help himself but stare sometimes. Comforting her was another habit of his, he always went to her, always, he liked her, he couldn't hold it back. He **loved** her, for the past few years since they had known each other he always had.

Lyle even remembered when she came running up to him with the shard of the mirror in her hand. Gabriell was so excited she told Lyle that Link had given it to her, he knew. Link always held the shard of glass every night before he went to bed. Gabriell had no idea where the shard came from, but Lyle did, Link had told him before.

After Link had saved Hyrule he went to the desert to see his great friend, Midna off back to her world. The only way to get to her world was through a large circle mirror called the Mirror of Twilight. As Link waved goodbye to Midna he noticed a tear that dripped off her face as she waved good bye. She moved the tear towards the mirror and shattered it into pieces. Midna then quickly made off back into her world, before leaving though she had said, clearly, "See you again." After Princess Zelda had left to go back to Hyrule Link had stayed behind and he soon found a single shard of the mirror on the ground where he saw his friend depart. Link took the shard and kept it close to him ever since.

The look on his father's face as he told him the story was hard to look at. Lyle continued to run, his eyes burning from the thought, now here he was chasing after the girl he loved, the very girl who threw the shard down at his feet in disgust. Gabriell always felt that no one loved her except for Link, now that Link was dead it was time to tell her the truth about his feelings, so she wouldn't think of doing something rash.

Lyle finally arrived at the Spirit's spring only to find the gate closed, he quickly turned around before anyone on the other side could see him and bolted back towards the direction of Ordon, when he came into a wide opening he rounded right and found a small hole. He was big, but just small enough to fit in. He crouched down and nudged his way into the hole. Vines hung above him hitting his face as he crawled by, light streamed in from a crack atop the tunnel. Finally Lyle came to the end and crawled out and got to his feet, quickly dusting off his pants and looking around for Gabriell.

There sat Gabriell, her face buried between her knees with her knees to her chest. She wasn't crying, Lyle knew, she swore she would never cry again but she was probably very close to doing it. The uneasy feeling leaked into him as he glanced towards patches of grass that could have been the places where his parents made love. He quickly cleared his thoughts as his sandals clapped against the water, Gabriell didn't move, she knew it was him, for sure.

"I hate it." Gabriell spoke, her voice harsh and different as she held back her tears. Lyle stopped and gazed at her, his eyes soft as he looked down at her. Gabriell slowly got up and looked away from Lyle, trying to avoid the thought of Link. "How can you stand it? How can you not be angry that he just left?" she asked, not looking at him.

From the sound of her voice, Lyle didn't have the heart to ask her what she meant, although he already knew. "People leave sometimes, Gabriell. No one can stop that. Except the Goddesses of course." He answered in the same soft voice.

Gabriell spun around, glaring directly at Lyle. "Damn them! Damn the Goddesses then! It's because of them that I have no reason to live anymore! No one loves me!" she screamed, taking her anger out on Lyle.

"Lies!" Lyle shouted back, taking a step towards her. This comeback shook her and she looked at him strangely, and then glared again, her eyebrows arched in fury.

"What makes you think it's a lie?" Gabriell asked, stomping her foot on the ground as she looked at him. Lyle was taller then her, he like that fact sometimes, but at this moment he wished he was the size of an ant so she wouldn't see his face. Lyle looked down at his feet, thinking of what to say.

"Because… I… I love you." Lyle answered, his heart thudding in his chest loudly.

Gabriell just stood there, looking slightly up, trying to see his face but he tried to keep it hidden. Lyle hesitantly glanced up into her eyes. It was at that moment, the exact moment when he looked into her beautiful green eyes did he take her into his arms and kiss her full on the lips. Gabriell didn't fight back, she was too shocked to, and she didn't want to at all. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes, deepening the kiss. Lyle was quite amazed, but he didn't mind, he knew it was her first kiss and it was his as well. He held her close to him, his arms around her back and his right hand in her hair. They separated for air every now and then only to quickly kiss each other again, he lost count at two times. If he had the heart too, he probably would of made love to her right there but he couldn't, not to her when she was just a virgin and his father had just recently died.

Finally they separated for the last time; Lyle pressed his forehead against hers. Gabriell looked at him, and smiled, Lyle smiled too; he hadn't seen her smile for years. Cherished are the first kisses, for anyone, the names of those people are remembered, Gabriell would definitely remember Lyle's name, remember what he looked like, and never would she want to leave him.

Little did they know that miles away from where they shared their moment, far away in the desert of Hyrule a boy named Marak wondered out into the desert and got lost only to find an unnamed tomb….

**How exciting. -clap-**


	5. Unexpected

Difference

**Unexpected**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

_2 years later…_

_Ordon Village Ranch… morning…_

Gabriell couldn't think of anywhere else to be. She sat under a new grown tree with the Ordon goat grazing in the ranch while Lyle sat beside her. His chores were done so he spent his time sitting next to her. They kept their small relationship secret for the past two years, mostly because Gabriell knew her mother would use it as an advantage. Lyle understood and kept his distance from her while other's were around and comforted her while they were alone.

Lyle clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and glanced at Gabriell who had her knees drawn up to her chest with her arms hugging them as she gazed though the leaves. He couldn't think of anything more beautiful. He smiled, making Gabriell glance at him with a weird look. She hadn't grown out her hair, she felt like her mother if it got to long so it was still short. Her eyes were not as dark anymore and light up whenever she looked at him, which was happening now. She wore a tunic, again, but it wasn't as loose she wore it tight and with a pair of breeches. Beautiful seemed like an understatement.

"Gabriell! Lyle!" a voice shouted. Gabriell instantly scrambled to her feet and looked across the ranch to see her father waving at them running. Lyle got to his feet as well and they both ran to meet Colin at the middle.

"What is it Colin?" Lyle asked, although he was younger then Colin by a good few years, he still called him by his first name.

"Knights. Knights have arrived from Hyrule Castle for some reason; they're meeting in the village. Ilia is gathering everyone to speak with them." Colin turned and ran motioning for them to follow.

Gabriell stood still, thinking about what this meant as Lyle ran to catch up with Colin. What could be happening in Hyrule that was so urgent they needed to send messengers to Ordon? Gabriell ran.

_Ordon…_

Clad in golden armor with the crest of Hyrule etched into their armor plated breasts. The knights stood proudly with their horses neighing behind them. Like the men, the horses were clothed in armor from head to tail. The men wore their helmets under their arms with their broad and dark faces searching their surroundings as the people of Ordon Village gathered. One knight still mounted on their horse held a banner with a purple flag billowing with a golden Triforce on the center. They knew their purpose and felt more then ready for the fight that was to come but they knew the feeble minded people that seemed weaker and in need of protection before them knew nothing.

"Knights of Hyrule! For what do we owe this pleasure?" a woman shouted, stepping up to them. From pictures, the knights of Hyrule knew this woman was the wife to the late Link who died two years ago. He was well praised and considered a hero even to the eyes of the knights.

"The King of Hyrule requests that we search for any able bodied men to help in a battle against Hyrule Castle." The head knight replied. A hush went through the crowd and Ilia stood ridged at this thought. "They have a choice, of course, to come, or not. The King of Hyrule highly requests their assistance, however."

Ilia turned her back to the knights, mulling over this information when she spotted Lyle running over the stream towards the crowd. He ran to her and grasped her hands. "Mother, what's going on?"

Ilia shook her head, not knowing herself. "The knights said they have come to request assistance in a battle." Lyle looked up at the knights at this statement and looked into the eyes of the lieutenant.

"What dangers Hyrule?" Lyle asked.

The Lieutenant's face grew grieved, whatever it was, it was a matter not spoken of lightly. "The king of Hyrule has asked us not to disclose this information directly. However, there is a sight of Ice Creepers stirring in the icy Snow Peak is eminent." The crowd began to whisper about this turn of events. "There has been information that the Ice Creepers will be advancing on Hyrule soon."

"From what knowledge?!" Colin shouted, standing next to Lyle.

The Knights glanced at each other, thinking whether it best to answer. "The Zoras have failed to stop them already." The lieutenant answered. The crowd hushed, thinking about the chances the Zoras of failing. "Lake Hylia is frozen over and incapable of entering."

"What? How could that be?" Colin asked again. The crowd murmured with each other echoing the question.

"Lake Hylia is like a block of ice; the ice captured the moisture in the air and froze it. Lake Hylia is blocked by a wall of ice. There has been activity of the beyond the ice. No doubt the Ice Creepers are regrouping to take down Hyrule." The Lieutenant answered, and quickly changed the subject. "That is why the King is looking for help from Ordon."

Gabriell stood in the very back of the crowd, listening to the information. Ice Creepers, the fear that showed up not very long ago. A year after Link had died Ice Creepers crept from Snow Peak and descended on Hyrule. Fortunately the Ice Creepers were not strong, so the Zoras were able to thin their numbers by the time they released their relentless rage onto Hyrule. Now that they're back and the face they have already beaten the Zoras could only mean that they've become stronger, maybe strong enough to take down Hyrule this time. Gabriell felt her fingers twitch against her side as they tapped against her pants in thought. What could this mean?

"I will go!" Gabriell glanced into the crowd to see Talo's raised hand standing next to a now weeping Beth. Talo stepped towards the knights and stood in front of the lieutenant. "I will help defend Hyrule." The knight nodded and Talo stepped behind them towards a wagon that awaited others who dared their lives.

More joined Talo inside the wagon, Malo, Fado, and Rusl joined. Gabriell glanced at her father who stood ridged, mulling over what to do. She knew her father wasn't going to stay, he had no reason to, and no way did Alicia need him for anything. Colin soon raised his hand himself and joined the others in the wagon. Gabriell gripped her tunic and looked for Lyle.

Lyle stood near the stream looking at the now ripe pumpkins. Gabriell watched him, his hands balled into fists. She could hear the shouts from the knight asking if there was anyone else who wanted to help. Gabriell slowly walked up behind Lyle and carefully touched his arm.

"Lyle?" she asked, her voice shaky with fear. Lyle shook his head and turned towards her, her eyes were dark with worry and fear. "Don't go Lyle." She whispered softly.

Lyle shook his head and closed his eyes. He always wanted to be like Link and do something. Being a ranch hand wouldn't let him do that. "I can't stay here, Gabriell. You know I can't."

"No… NO!" Gabriell screamed backing away from him. She hardly noticed Alicia glance towards them in surprise. "You can't do this Lyle! You can't do this to me!"

Lyle grabbed her and pulled her farther away from the crowd. "I can't stay here anymore Gabriell. I need to go out there and help them! You understand don't you?"

Gabriell was shocking on her tears, desperately trying not to cry. "You promised me you would be there to comfort me! But it was all lies! Don't do this, Lyle. If you die out there… I don't know what I'll do without you." She up at Lyle's face looked into his blue eyes as she saw her red face with her glassy eyes. She hated that face she saw through his eyes.

"I will come back, Gabriell. I promise. I won't let them kill me." Lyle answered softly; he hesitated and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Pray for me."

Lyle turned and joined the others in the wagon. Gabriell stayed where he left her and quickly wiped her face. She glanced up and suddenly noticed her mother staring at her. Gabriell gaped, she had forgotten. She gritted her teeth and stormed away from the crowd who began to weep for the one's who were leaving.

**OH! Yay! Big twist! Can't wait to see what happens next! Of course because I'm the writer I always know what happens. But… you know. Writing can be very oblivious, if you know what I mean.**


	6. Kidnapped

Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

_1 week later…_

_Gerudo Fortress…_

Prince of the Gerudos, Marak paced around a long stone hall near his elegant bedroom as he thought of the recent events. Lake Hylia was frozen solid thanks to the newly awakened ice creepers that now creep over the large ridge that separated Lake Hylia from the desert. This was getting Marak's father Relin, worried and on edge. Just recently Relin had decided to set out towards Hyrule in order to help any attack on Hyrule Castle itself, mostly because his uncle was the King. Of course, the growing ice was starting to halt their journey so they had shortened the day to leave to the very day Marak was pacing in front of his room.

Marak was only 18 years old yet his chamber maid laid in his very own bed in his room still naked from last nights events. Sadly, he desperately didn't want to recall the breathtaking one and a half hour enjoyment. He stopped pacing and tapped his foot on the stone floor. He resembled his father who was half Gerudo from his father side. He had red hair but his hair was more unkempt and longer then his father, because he refused to let his mother cut it. His mother, Alanna was different then everyone in the fortress because she had pale skin with long brown hair. Everyone at the fortress was Gerudo, meaning they _all_ had red hair and brown skin. Unlike his father who had a stern and striking expression that always sent Marak shivers when ever his father got angry, he had a soft complexion; like his mother's face. His face was the major reason every Gerudo woman or girl in the Fortress fell head over heels for him.

Marak stood still finally and glanced towards his door and opened it. He looked inside the dim light and saw the figure of his chambermaid still asleep on the bed; he had not awakened her to tell her the news of them leaving today. Of course, Marak was going to join his father on the journey because he needed to escape. He crept into the room and gently shut the door behind him. He reached to a table beside the door and found a dimly lit lantern where he gently increased the oil intake. The light flared and the bed became for visible. Marak couldn't help but stare.

The sheets covered the girl halfway but her slender back was still visible with her gentle and smoothly curved hips that went up to her arms. Luckily her back was to Marak so he wouldn't see anything from the front. Marak gently approached the bed in quite steps and touched her shoulder, careful to not glimpse her breasts that were hidden by her arms that huddled close to her.

"Marian…. Marian. Wake up; I need to tell you something." Marak gently whispered, shaking her shoulder as she grumbled in her sleep. "Come on Marian, wake up." The girl grumbled and fluttered her eyes open, smiling at the sight of Marak's face. She reached out and touched his cheek. Marak smiled and grasped her hand where he kissed its palm. Marak gingerly leaned closer and kissed Marian on the lips. "Marian, there's news about our departure." Marian quickly sat up on her elbow, quickly tucking the covers around her body.

"What? What's the news?" Marak sighed and got up from his calves where he walked around the dimly lit room. He walked over to a table against the wall where another lantern lay and begin to make the room brighter.

"Lake Hylia is getting worse. The ice is spreading. We have to depart for Hyrule soon." Marak answered his voice low as he thought about her reaction to his final statement.

Marian quickly wrapped the sheets over her body and crossed the cold stone floor towards Marak who stared grimly at the light from the lantern. "When?" she asked. Marak didn't look at her; he could hear the fear in his voice. The Gerudos who were leaving for Hyrule could be walking into death itself.

"Tonight." Marian gasped and Marak finally turned to look at her. She clutched the sheets tightly, her body quivering. "I'm leaving with them Marian. You know I have to."

"NO!" Marian screamed, backing away from Marak in her fury. "You don't have to leave! You can stay here, with me!"

Marak turned away from her, disgusted at her notion. "I have to Marian! You know I have to prove myself to my father!" he said, as he started to pace the room from door back to Marian who flushed with anger.

"You don't have to prove anything! Marak, your better then this! You don't have to prove yourself to your father! You have nothing to prove! Everyone already knows you'll be a better king then him." Marian said, reaching out to Marak's shoulder as he stopped to think of this.

The hand on Marak's shoulder sent him shivers and he grasped it, squeezing it hard to make Marian wince. "I have to prove myself Marian! When he looks at me all he sees is this weak compassionate face that I have! I can't be weak! I have to make a stand against my father!"

"YOU'RE HURTING ME!!" Marian screamed. Marak instantly let go of her hand and stepped away, running his hand through his hair. "Don't do this…. Please don't do this Marak." Marak turned away from her and stared at the door, his hands loose at his side. "Don't leave me Marak."

Marak straightened up at this. His hands clenched into fists and he slowly turned his head towards Marian. His eyes shining brightly with a cool, angry, red glare that almost made her lose her footing as he pierced her with his gaze. "I am." He answered simply and stride to the door where he slammed it shut behind him.

_Ordon Village…_

A week had passed already since Lyle's departure and each day seemed to tear out Gabriell's heart as she sat alone near the edge of the spirit fountain just outside Ordon. She gently laid her palm on the surface of the small pool and ran her hand along it, watching the ripples as she slid her hand across. Her mind was gone from what she was doing. She had no idea what she was going to do. For all she knew Lyle could already be dead and no one had received news of an attack on the castle yet.

Nothing had happened during the week's time, which Gabriell praised. Her mother hadn't pestered her about anything and no arguments had started. She actually felt at peace now that her mother was no longer torturing her.

Gabriell leaned forward and cupped her hands to gather water. She watched the shine of the water cupped in both her palms and marveled at how clear it was. She smiled and splashed it against her face. A great weight on her shoulders seemed to lift and she fell back onto her back; looking up at the sun.

"Gabriell?" a voice called from the gate. Gabriell instantly flipped over onto her stomach and jumped to her feet, her arms raised as she gazed at the eyes of her mother.

Gabriell and Alicia had very really resemblance besides their hair which was both a brilliant chestnut. Alicia had her hair long, while Gabriell's short, and unlike Gabriell; Alicia tended to wear dresses then normal men's clothing. Alicia's eyes shined a soft brown that glistened now, unlike other times when she looked at her husband in the midst of love making. Alicia had a more soft face that looked sincere every now and then except when she argued with Gabriell over stupid things. Alicia also became pregnant with Gabriell before Colin and her even married, which made Gabriell hate her even worse.

"What do you want?" Gabriell demanded, her arms raised and her hands balled into fists.

Alicia hesitated and took a cautious step towards her daughter. "I never talked to you before. About…" her voice trailed off for a moment, making Gabriell stare at her in astonishment, her arms lowered a little. "I never talked to you about… boys before, or being a woman. I know you like Lyle, and I thought I should talk to you about it."

Gabriell's mouth dropped open as she looked at her mother who opened her arms as if she didn't mean to start a fight or anything. "Are you kidding me?! You're joking right? You don't know anything about me! I don't need any of your damn advice!" Alicia stared, her mouth open.

"I'm just trying to help you, Gabriell. I don't want to argue or use your affection to Lyle against you. I just… don't want to see you get hurt." Alicia answered, taking another step towards Gabriell.

"You're lying you bitch! You don't care about me! I know you don't!" Gabriell screamed. She couldn't believe she couldn't. Secretly, she wanted to believe that her mother actually cared about her. But all the years of constant arguing and screaming made her think it was a lie.

"Gabriell! For once in your life… listen to me please! I care about you! You're my daughter, why wouldn't I? Sure we yell at each other all the time but it doesn't mean I don't love you. Don't you even know why I treat you like I do? I don't mean to." Alicia explained, stepping closer to Gabriell so that she placed her hands on Gabriell's shoulders. Gabriell shook her head and covered her ears, not wanting to listen. "My mother didn't know who I was! She never saw me. She looked past me and thought of her adopted son. That stupid king of the Gerudos, her adopted son. She never looked at me because she always thought of him. I'm her own blood and she hasn't talked to me even after I left to Ordon! She doesn't even know I have a daughter!"

She knew all of this already. Gabriell already knew why Alicia acted like she did; it was because Shara, her mother never paid attention to her. Gabriell knew because Colin had told her when she was little and crying one day after being beat by her mother. She understood that her mother beat her and argued at her because deep inside her felt like she was hitting her mother and yelling at her mother. Deep down inside she felt those feelings and let them out on Gabriell.

For once, after ten years; Gabriell cried. Tears streamed down her face as she felt her mother hold her close, muttering words she couldn't hear as she cried. She felt her mother's hand stroke her hair as the sat on the ground with Gabriell curled up against her mother.

"I'm so sorry Gabriell, I'm sorry for everything I've done. I never forgave my mother. I shouldn't have taken it out on you for all these years. I don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Alicia held her daughter's tear stained face in front of her, wiping away some stray tears. "We'll be better together, okay? I just want to talk to you; that's all." Gabriell nodded her eyes barely able to see through the blurriness to see her mother's face.

_Night… Gerudo Fortress…_

Marak sat perched on a stone wall looking out through the darkness at the desert, his eyes shining red in the darkness. He had no control over himself whenever his body let loose. Especially when he had yelled at Marian about leaving. He couldn't control his actions because something deep inside took control. He knew what it was; the blood of his great-great-grandfather, Ganon. He knew his blood and wasn't ashamed of it, he enjoyed the feel of Ganon's blood pumping through his veins whenever he became angry. Something he kept secret from his mother and father so his mother, Alanna wouldn't suppress the vengeful feelings he got sometimes.

Something stirred making Marak rub his eyes quickly and glance behind him to see horses and several Gerudos leading them. The party that was to set out tonight for Hyrule and to help in the upcoming fight. Marak jumped down from the ruined wall he stood on and landed softly onto the sand.

"How's the progression?" Marak asked a Gerudo female who was mounted on a horse.

The Gerudo was clothed in brown garments to help hide them in the darkness and keep the sand off their skin. A strip of cloth covered her nose and mouth. "It was slow, but everyone is ready now, prince." Marak nodded and patted the horse to let the Gerudo continue.

There he was, mounted on a horse. Relin, the king of the Gerudos. Marak smiled and ran towards his father who was looking around him to make sure everyone was ready for the journey. "Father!" Marak shouted. Relin turned his head and looked at Marak; his face went grim.

Relin was older then Marak, like was to be assumed but his looks did not show his age. If looked at Marak and Relin would look like brothers except for Relin's stern and sharp face that seemed to know how to lead and all the troubles in the world. Relin had the same hair as Marak except shorter and more kept. Relin wore a leather tunic and smooth leather pants with a long cape that draped on the back of his horse.

"What are you doing here Marak?" Relin demanded his voice deep and commanding. Marak stood still as his father dismounted to approach him.

"I'm here to disembark with you, father. I'm going to help defend Hyrule."

"No." Relin answered simply, his eyes boring down on his son.

Marak stared in amazement. "What?! I have to come and help! You can't make me stay, father!"

Relin laughed at this. "No, you are not going to, Marak. You're going to stay here with your mother. Hyrule doesn't need another corpse to clean up."

Marak gritted his teeth and glanced down at the sand. "I'm coming with you father, and you can't stop me." He answered, looking up at his father, trying to keep his eyes from burning red.

Relin chuckled and quickly reached behind Marak's head where he grasped the collar of his tunic with his right hand where he forced his left hand into Marak's stomach. With one slick movement he flipped Marak over him and slammed Marak onto his back against the sand. Marak coughed and quickly got to his feet. He wiped his mouth and was amazed to find blood. He gritted his teeth again and charged his father. Relin quickly grasped Marak's forward armed and flipped him over to his side and smashed him into a nearby wall. Marak coughed again and tried to pry himself off the wall but a Gerudo woman restrained him from orders from Relin.

"Let go of me!" Marak shouted. Relin grasped his son's head and smashed it against the wall.

"You don't think, you fool. You won't be able to help Hyrule at all with your weak state. Now just give –"

"King Relin!! Incoming flying Creeper!!" a Gerudo shouted. Relin suddenly spun around and glanced up into the sky.

Not to high up from there flew a jagged creature with a wide beak and thin wings that anyone could see through. It had no legs for it could only fly and it never tired of flying. It opened it's long thin beak and a ringing sound echoed down towards the fortress, bouncing off the stone walls.

Relin instantly covered his ears and quickly returned to the party. "Take cover in the desert!" he shouted. He knew already that they could be seen from the torches that lit the entrance of the fortress. Thankfully all Creepers have poor night vision and their only chance was to blend into the sand in the desert.

All the Gerudos scrambled onto horses and raced out into the desert. Relin waited until everyone was gone and followed after them. Suddenly he pulled the reins and glanced behind him. Marak lay upright against the wall, finally unconscious from his short but painful beating. The Creeper suddenly began to bear down on the visible body of Marak.

"NO!! MARAK!!" Relin steered his horse around and ran at full gallop towards his unconscious son. The Creeper sounded again making the horse jump and Relin fell off. Relin hurriedly got to his feet and stopped short. The wall was barren. Relin glanced towards the sky and saw the unconscious body of his son in the arms of the Creeper that sounded its ring out of victory. Relin fell to his knees and shouted. His voice ringing through the fortress and understood by everyone.

Softly, and unknown to everyone. Marian cried into the pillow that belonged to her lover, Marak. She wept and wept, cursing the goddesses.

**Oh that was pretty long. Hope you all enjoyed it, and please review!**


	7. Emerald Possibilities

**Emerald Possibilities**

_3 days later… Ordon village…_

So many things had changed the past three days, it was unbelievable. Gabriell sat down near the spirit's spring just outside Ordon, her back resting against a tree trunk. She never believed she would ever be able to make peace with her mother, ever. It seemed her life was actually turning good for once. She closed her eyes and smiled at the thought.

A horn suddenly sounded, rousing Gabriell from her daydreaming. She quickly got to her feet and ran into the road. A hobbled old man carrying a lantern ran along the road, coming from the bridge. The guardian of Faron woods, Coro.

"Flying Creeper!" Coro shouted, pointing to the sky. Gabriell glanced up and spotted the Creeper flying right above the spirit's spring. "It's got something in it's claws!" Sure enough, something struggled in its hands.

Gabriell quickly reached into her tunic and pulled out her father's sling shot. She slipped a rock into the sling and pulled. She was an excellent shot, even as blood pumped through her ears and fogged her vision. She aimed… and fired.

The rock hit true and the Creeper screeched in pain. Something tumbled from the Creeper and splashed into a deep hole in the spring. Coro quickly hobbled to the pool. Gabriell watched the sky as the Creeper flew around the trees in protest to it's lost prize.

"Help me!" Coro shouted, heaving something out of the water. Gabriell ran to help, pulling on the thing that fell. A head lulled and rested in her lap, Gabriell screamed. A body, pulled slightly out of the pool, dark skin paled from the cold, and lips cracked and bleeding.

"A Gerudo! I thought I'd never see one in my life time." Coro said, touching the Gerudo's cheek and smacking it to wake him. "Wake up, boy!" The boy slowly licked his lips with a dry tongue, his eyes sealed shut with a purple line. "What's your name, boy?" Coro asked.

"Ma… Marak." The boy answered, his voice harsh and ill used. Gabriell had to lean in to hear him.

"Well Marak, we'll take care of you." Coro said and they both lifted him and carried him to Ordon.

_Ordon Village…_

The shriek from the Creeper had roused every woman in the village. They grabbed everything that could be used as a weapon and assembled around the town. Most stood near the entrance with pitchforks in hand. They kept each other separated so it would cover more ground.

Alicia took up watch at the entrance with an old sword in her hands. Illia stood next to her, shouting encouragement to another woman who was nervous. Children hid in the mill with only one woman watching it. A scream sounded and the woman turned, the screaming coming from Faron.

"Mother!" the voice called. Alicia jumped and ran down the road, ignoring the other woman who tried to stop her. Alicia came back carrying Marak with Gabriell helping her. Coro ran back to Faron, blowing his horn to distract the Creeper.

Alicia and Gabriell dragged Marak into the village towards the mill. "You watch over him in the mill, Gabriell. I and the others will keep an eye out for the Creeper." Alicia said to Gabriell. Gabriell nodded as Beth opened the door. With help they lifted Marak onto a table and told the children to stay away. When Alicia and Beth left, Gabriell proceeded to heat a pot of water.

_X.X…_

Bone chilling cold, mostly from all the wind and lack of water. Marak was so cold his eyes clung shut by ice, yet he clung to life and consciousness. He recalled being carried by two people to a strange place he did not know or see. He faintly recalled one of them talking to him, asking him his name. Even now he could hear voices, yet in his weakness he didn't understand them. He felt a warm cloth drape over his face and he calmed. His eyes relaxing as they slowly warmed.

Marak felt his boots stripped off and some of his outer clothing. He felt cold with the clothes on and was thankful they were taken off. Blankets were then piled on him and he felt much better. He didn't know who was taking care of him, nor could he see because his eyes were sealed shut by the cold.

_X.X.._

Gabriell set to warming up the man by stripping off his clothes and piling him with blankets, trying to go as fast as she could to warm him. The children stayed in the corner, watching intently as Gabriell warmed some water and dipped a cloth inside the water.

"Is he gonna be al'right?" one of the children asked.

Gabriell looked at the children, Malo's youngest son; Karo was the one who spoke. "He'll be fine. Wanna help?" she asked. Karo quickly nodded and she beckoned him over to the table, the other children cowered in the corner. Gabriell bent down to be eyelevel with Karo and smiled. "Okay, I'm going to put this hot cloth on his forehead and I want you to tell me when it gets cold okay? Can you do that?" Karo quickly nodded and Gabriell put the cloth on the man's forehead.

Gabriell continued for a few minutes, warming the cloth every now and then by dipping it in hot water again. A knock on the door suddenly shook her from her routine and she watched as her mother came in.

Alicia held ran her hand through her hair and approached the table and the now gently breathing Marak. "How is he?" she asked. Gabriell nodded.

"Okay. He's warming up already. He should be capable soon. Why?" Gabriell asked, taking the cloth off Marak's forehead and handing it to Karo so he could warm it.

"The Creeper is gone, it left for some reason. I guess it knew it wouldn't be able to get its prey again. He's obviously a Gerudo by the looks of him, but we'll need to know more from him." Alicia said, her voice slow and raspy.

"You think he might know what's befallen Hyrule castle?" Gabriell asked, the realization for her mother's voice becoming apparent.

"I don't know, he might… I hope so." Alicia looked to her feet and suddenly looked at Gabriell who gazed at the warm cloth Karo just handed back to her. "I'm sure Lyle is fine, Gabriell."

"Huh?" Gabriell said, snapping out of her daydreaming. "Maybe. I mean, he is Link's son after all huh? He should be able to come back… should."

"He'll come back. I promise…. Stay here and watch over him. I need to return the kids to their mothers." Alicia said, taking Karo's hand and walking away. She stopped suddenly and turned to her daughter, placing a reassuring hand on Gabriell's shoulder and then leaving.

Gabriell continued to stare at the floor until Alicia and the children had left the room and she suddenly slammed her fists on the table. "That idiot." She muttered, turning away from the table to stare at the pot of boiling water, a trembling hand suddenly reached for it, she suppressed a gulp as her hand hovered over the water.

"Uh…" Gabriell suddenly spun on her heel, almost falling backwards into the fire from surprise. She quickly grabbed the end of the table and looked down on the face of Marak, his face wrinkled in pain. "Marak?"

_X.X…_

The warm cloth on his forehead relaxed him. Voices suddenly started then it became silent and the table he lay on shook. Marak was jostled from his sleep and the pain of falling and the flight with the Creeper attacking him and he moaned in pain. His sealed eyes began to crease open.

"Marak?" a voice called. Marak kept his eye shut, a bright light making him wince. _Marian?_ He thought. His eyes slowly opened and suddenly a blurry image appeared in front of him and she squinted from the pain.

"Marak?" The blur became a figure and slowly became a face. Marak's eyes wide as he stared into the serine emerald eyes of a young woman. He stared, dazzled by the eyes of his savior.

"An… Angel?" Marak murmured, trying to reach out to the face but his arms pinned by the blankets covering his body.

"No… no…. My name's Gabriell. Can you sit up?" the angel asked, Marak squinted to view the room around him and he looked back to her, slowly nodded. She reached out to him, gentle soft hands helping him sit up.

"Where?" Marak asked, his voice but a whisper and weak. He could still feel his body as cold as ice, his skin probably very pale.

The angel, Gabriell, placed a blanket behind him that he could lean against and she nodded. "Ordon. You're in Ordon Village. It's not too far from Kakariko." She answered.

Marak leaned back against the blanket, barely smiling. "That far south… Can't… how long… heh." Marak stifled a laugh and suddenly coughed from the effort.

"Careful! That Creeper probably had you for a few days." Gabriell placed the warm cloth on Marak's forehead and laid him back on the blanket, his coughs subsiding.

"Sorry… heh… beautiful." Marak stuttered, closing his eyes for a second and opening them again to see Gabriell's reaction.

"What? What you say?" Gabriell demanded, reaching out to shake the answer out of him but thought better of it.

"Emerald. Looks beautiful." Marak said, trying his best to make a smile. Gabriell suddenly took a step back, shock at what she realized he was talking about. She covered her mouth and turned to stare at the wall, away from Marak. A hand suddenly grasped her free one and she turned to see Marak looking at her hand, splintered from her hitting the table. "So it was… you. Bad."

Gabriell quickly tore her hand out of Marak's grasp and took a step back. "Well if your fit enough to flirt with me then maybe we should start the interrogations huh?!"

"Heh." Marak laughed again and suddenly hit a coughing fit. Gabriell quickly sat him up until his coughing stopped and laid him back down, his eyes sealed shut as he suddenly slept.

"Guess you're not fit enough anymore huh?" Gabriell said, grinning slightly before replacing the cloth on Marak's forehead with a warm one.

Marak suppressed a smile in his fake sleep and slowly dozed off, the pain subsiding. _An emerald possibility_ he thought calmly to himself.

**Hehe…… how often we forget the stories we right… lol**


	8. Army

**Army**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

_3 days later…_

Marak splashed cool water from the small pond behind the mill onto his swollen face, holding his hands in front of his face as he relaxed. Three days had already passed since Gabriell saved him from the Creeper and revived his chilled body. The effects were wearing off and he was getting his bearings back and was now able to walk on his own.

Gabriell stood behind him as he chilled himself with the water, her arms crossed as she waited patiently for him to get his bearings. Marak got to his feet and stared out across the pond towards the rock wall opposite him.

"Better?" Gabriell asked. Marak turned and smiled slightly.

"I'm much better, thank you." Marak said, walking away from the edge of the pond towards Gabriell. "Whenever you're ready."

Gabriell nodded and walked towards the pumpkin patch in front of the mill. "You walking okay?" Gabriell asked. Marak nodded and glanced behind him back towards the pond.

The home front against the fight against the Creepers was silenced; no information came in, other than Marak's explanation on how he was captured. Alicia was pleased that the Gerudos left to help the effort, but any news on the current situation at Hyrule Castle was unknown. Everyone in Ordon was hiding in the dark. Gabriell greatly doubted that the men sent to aid the fight would ever return.

"Why do you think they won't return, Gabriell? Do you not want your father to return?" Marak asked, glancing back in front of him at a glaring Gabriell. "I'm just asking." He said, smiling.

Gabriell turned away from Marak's smile and sat down at the bench near the pumpkin patch. "It's not that I don't want him to come back. It was his fault that he chose to leave anyways." She answered plainly, turning her head to gaze at the small bubbling stream that ran into the pond. "If the Zoras were defeated by the Creepers… what makes you think we will win?" she asked.

Marak sat down beside her and rubbed his hands together. "Depends on what we're fighting for…. It's too cold here." Marak joked, changing the subject as he blew warm air onto his hands.

Gabriell rolled her eyes. "That's just because you grew up in a desert, Marak. It's always cold for you. I actually like it." She said, leaning her head back to enjoy the sun.

Marak watched Gabriell's serine face as she enjoyed the sun, making him smile. He reached out and grasped one of her hands, making her jump as he put it to his face. "But your hand's cold." Gabriell instantly pulled her hand away and jumped up from the bench.

"Stop that already! It's getting on my nerves!" Gabriell screamed, starting to walk away. Marak suddenly got to his feet and followed after her. He grasped her arm to stop her and she spun around to glare at him.

"My apologies. I just thought you'd like it that's all." Marak said, grinning.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g. Marak and Gabriell sitting in a tree!" Gabriell spun around to see Karo hoping around on one foot with his tongue sticking out.

"I'm going to get you!" Gabriell screamed, pulling out of Marak's grip and running after the now fleeing Karo.

Marak smiled as he watched Karo run around the pumpkin patch with Gabriell following closely behind. Gabriell finally caught up to him and wrestled Karo down to the dirt and messed up his hair as he laughed.

"Gabriell!!" a voice called. Gabriell scrambled to her feet with Karo quickly dusting himself off and fixing his hair. Marak quickly joined Gabriell's side to see a woman approach them.

"What is it; what's wrong?" Gabriell asked, looking around to find any creepers.

"People. I was watching the road out with the others and we saw them. Gerudos! A small party of them. Alicia told me to come and get both of you." The woman said, pointing in the direction of the forest.

Marak first looked at the woman then back at Gabriell. "It may have been the party that left the day I was kidnapped." Gabriell nodded.

"Keep an eye on Karo." Gabriell said and motioned for Marak to follow; they both ran off towards the forest.

_Ordon Forest..._

It didn't take long until Marak and Gabriell arrived in the forest. Both stood still, staring at the scene before them. Fifteen or so Gerudos lay before them; most laying on the ground covered in blood. Only a few with strength enough to stand and help the other wounded ones. Some of the women missing limbs, some vomiting blood, and others wrapped up in a bed sheet. Even with how few Gerudos there were there was disarray as the Ordon women tried to help the pain of the Gerudos. The questions of Hyrule Castle's condition had been answered by the wounded that arrived. War had begun.

Marak stared in disbelief at the wounded before him. "At least forty fighters went out to Hyrule. Only this many remain of the party?" he murmured; Gabriell looked at him but his face already spoke the things that went through his mind.

"Prince.... Prince Marak?" a injured Gerudo near them choked. Marak looked at the injured woman and quickly ran over to kneel beside her. "You're alive."

"What happened?" Marak demanded surveying the woman. Blood poured from several places but none more so then the severed leg that was now covered by clothing in order to stop the bleeding. "The creepers did all this?"

"Millions of them. Hyrule... the castle... Millions of them. They chased us off. We had to..." The Gerudo coughed, blood spewing from her mouth as she did so. Marak touched her forehead when it subsided and she closed her eyes to rest.

Gabriell stood behind Marak as he got back to his feet and scanned about the wounded. "Marak... She called you..." she stopped herself and bit her lip; this was too serious of a moment to be asking him why the warrior called him Prince. "What are you looking for?"

"The party! My father was with them. Where is he?" Marak demanded his voice loud and he pushed through the injured; Gabriell quickly followed. Marak continued to dodge pass the frantic woman until he reached a clearing to see three Gerudos; one laying on the ground the others watching over the one; as if.... Marak quickly ran towards them with Gabriell barely able to keep up. "Father!" he yelled.

The two Gerudos turned to see him; eyes widened as they realized who it was. Marak pushed them aside and looked to the body on the ground. Relin, his father, looked back at him with eyes closed. Marak fell to his knees next to his father's body.

"Damn you!" Marak shouted; grasping Relin's shoulders and shacking him. "Wake up! What's happened to Hyrule?" The two Gerudos quickly panicked and stopped Marak from shaking Relin.

"Prince Marak! Please; he must rest! His wounds are very grave." one of the Gerudos spoke. Marak pushed their hands away and kept a firm grip on his father's shoulders.

"Heh.... I'm old remember; takes sometime... for me to wake up." Relin's faint voice said; coming out as a whisper. He opened his eyes and smiled; tears welling up in his eyes. Relin reached and grasped Marak's forearm. "I thought you dead."

"And I you father." Marak said; almost smiling. Despite the hate he had for his father; the thought of almost losing him made him fearful.

"Help me up, Marak." Marak quickly nodded and helped his father to his feet.

"You must rest, King Relin!" The two Gerudos protested.

"No. I'm fine; I've been through worse. What happened to you Marak? And the creeper?" Relin asked, leaning against Marak for support as he regained his strength.

"The blasted thing brought me here. Far south to Ordon and then it lost me to the people here. They brought me back to health." Marak explained, hefting Relin's arm over his shoulder.

"No, no; I'll be alright. I think I can stand now. Ordon... You've been gone for 6 days at the least." Relin said, pulling his arm away from Marak and taking a deep breath; his strength coming back to him. "Good to smell forest again; I've missed it."

"6 days? The creeper must have had me for at least 3 then. The men in this village are gone; they went off to fight at Hyrule. Have you heard any news?" Marak probed, glancing at Gabriell who stood off to the side the whole time as they reunited.

"Not much then what we saw when we arrived at Hyrule. It was under siege by millions of those creepers. We couldn't reach the castle. There were some troops outside the castle in the front line that we were able to contact. The castle is holding strong but they need more help. Since we were able bodied and worthy we left a few behind to help fend off the creepers while we took the wounded to Kakariko for healing." Relin said; holding his hand to his midsection where a small of blood was coming from. He walked towards the wounded surveying them all. "Seems we arrived here with more wounded then what we left with."

"What about the wounded from Hyrule?" Gabriell suddenly spoke up but quickly backed away her hand covering her mouth. Relin glanced at her his eyes scanning her and recognizing something.

"We arrived in Kakariko but it was also having issues with the creepers so we had to press onwards with the wounded. We experienced several casualties our self before the creepers finally lost interest in us. I left the wounded from Hyrule behind in the field while me and the other scan ahead. Seems this village is fine though." Relin answered.

"As you may have seen; even with only woman here we fair quite well; better than your Gerudos it seems, _King Relin_." a voice said. Gabriell quickly looked at the source to see Alicia approaching them.

Relin chuckled; surveying the wounded Gerudos. "It seems that way; but many are still alive and capable if I may say so. I'd prefer that you give them some credit at least and only place your anger upon me."

"Alicia; he's my father. You knew him?" Marak asked.

"Of course! It's natural for Gerudo to be all women. Only men are born every thousand years. Ganon broke that rule if I recall. The only male Gerudos obviously descend from him. The only obvious explanation was that Relin was your father. I didn't want to believe it, unfortunately." Alicia said, waving a hand at Relin who simply smiled. "Stop acting so righteous! You have many wounded warriors!"

"And they all fought well. I'm sure all of them equally think that they've done well. They wouldn't won't me to dwell on injuries. It's a weakness for many of the warrior women here. They'll heal." Relin said; standing up straight yet still smiling.

"Relin? As in...." Gabriell piped in; glancing at her mother to finish her thought.

"Yes! As in your uncle!" Alicia yelled; crossing her arms in frustration.

"Uncle?!" Marak yelled glancing at Gabriell. "What?"

Relin laughed, grimacing at the effort the laugh up on his body. "Not really Marak. In retrospect yes, we had the same mother so I am the girl's uncle but not by blood." Marak quickly made a silent sigh to his worries. "I assumed you had a child while you were in Ordon."

"Ugh." Alicia grumbled; most of the Ordon woman had already helped the wounded Gerudos back to the village for water and healing. "So what about the wounded from Hyrule? You going to just leave them there?"

"I already sent someone back to retrieve them; they should probably arrive here shortly. They probably know more about what has happened at Hyrule better than I do. As far as I know, when we left, they had succeed in fending off the creepers.... for a time." Relin explained; bending over a bit as pain hit him and then he straightened up. "What's your name?" Relin asked, referring to Gabriell.

"Umm... Gabriell." she answered; Marak stood beside her and she slowly shrunk behind him.

"Pity our families had to take such a hateful turn. But, I see that you and Marak are getting along nicely." Relin said chuckling.

Gabriell's eyes widened at this and she pushed Marak away. "No way! The last thing I need is a sarcastic flirtatious person who finds it worth the time to flirt with someone rather then get better!"

Marak rubbed the back of his neck and looked to the trees above. "How long you think?"

"Not too much longer. I told to them wait just a bit of the ways away. It'll be slow because of the wounded though." Relin answered; turning back to the matters at hand. "Not that many wounded among them but many of them are weak from having to travel here nonstop."

As if to answer everyone's worries; someone called. "King Relin!" A Gerudo ran up to them and motioned behind her to a wagon being pulled by some. "The wounded have come."

"Good! Get all who can to help them get to the village." Relin commanded, the Gerudos around him nodded and shouted the orders to the others. "Once they heal they can tell us what has happened at Hyrule."

Alicia turned back at the sound of the Gerudo arriving. Her eyes glued to the wagon slowly being pulled to the village. Her hands pressed tightly to her chest as if praying as the wagon approached her. The wagon thudded along the tree roots as it reached her and tears began to poor down her face.

"Colin!!!" Alicia screamed; her eyes glued to the body lying in the wagon. The wagon stopped and the ones on it responded by jumping off and letting Alicia get to the body. Gabriell fell back to a tree trunk behind her; her nails piercing the bark as she stared at the body of Colin, her father.

**Yay suspense!!!**


	9. Mistakes

**Mistakes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

Gabriell stared at the wagon with her father's body and she slowly sunk to the base of the trunk. Things were going so well and now... now everything was taking a spiraling turn in the wrong direction. The last thing she wanted was her father to be dead.

"Colin, you jerk! Don't scare me like that!" Alicia yelled from the wagon. Gabriell looked up and scrambled to her feet. Marak glanced behind at her, sneaking a thumbs up to answer her worries. The majority of the wounded soldiers laughed and helped Alicia down from the wagon and continued down the village with the wagon.

Gabriell glanced to her mother who now stood silent looking in the direction that the wagon came. She knew what Alicia was waiting to see, another wagon carrying more wounded and one certain individual. Gabriell sunk down to the ground once again.

"It was his choice to go, mother. If he dies, I don't care anymore." Gabriell mumbled, Alicia turned to look at her, Marak blinked and looked at both of them

"You don't mean that, Gabriell." Alicia said, turning around to look at Gabriell still sitting on the ground.

"He wanted to go out and be a hero! He can die for all I care!" Gabriell screamed, clambering to her feet and running to the village. Marak almost went after her but Alicia grabbed his arm.

"Let her go, she's upset and needs a second to breathe." Alicia said, letting go of Marak's arm. "She's still hurt by someone... so don't keep your hopes up."

Marak froze at this and looked at his hands, it felt like it was just yesterday that he was holding Marian in them. His hands balled into fists and he could feel his blood pump and almost reach his eyes but he quickly shook it off.

"Would you husband know?" Marak asked, turning to look at her.

Alicia thought about this. "Possibly. They left together so I'm sure Colin would know what happened to him. Why?" she asked.

"So she'll be at peace when she hears if he's dead or not." Marak said, Alicia nodded; understanding what he meant. "What's his name?"

"Lyle, he's the son of the Hero of Twilight."

"Link?" Marak said, slightly taken back. "Now I understand why he left to fight."

"He left things behind, Marak. Yes, he has to live up to his family's name but which is better to be proud of? Going to fight that may lead to your death and leaving the people who care about you behind or staying with them. Link never lived long enough to see his grandchildren, neither of the Heroes did. They both died. Is that how you would want to live?" Alicia asked.

Marak shook his head, glancing down the road towards the village.

"Lyle may have made the worst mistake. Everyone makes them, what you want to learn is how to fix them. Gabriell.. she... he should have stayed to help her. I can only do so much to help her heal." Alicia said.

"Heal? What happened to her?"

"I was a horrible parent. I didn't fulfill my job as a mother, like my mother did. I'm trying my best to make up for it now."

Marak ran his hand through his hair. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because Lyle isn't here anymore, only you are." Alicia answered, heading towards the village.

Marak stood still, glancing around him. The wounded were all gone already, sent to the village to heal. "Learn how to fix mistakes... Okay." He murmured to himself, balling his hands into fists and running to the village.

_Ordon..._

Colin lay on a bed, his bed he knew; in his house. A hand stroking his forehead as he rested reassured him to where he was. The fighting at Hyrule caste was faint in his mind as he slept. The horror of the Creepers stuck in his mind and almost tormented him but the gently hand helped keep him sain.

The Creepers, a terrifying horror, descended upon the castle. Colin and the others had arrived at the castle just a few minutes before the Creepers arrived. A commander took them under and instantly strapped them all with a sword and shield. Some were posted at the wall and other at the ground at the gates. Anyone who could wield a bow from Ordon were instantly posted on the wall to fend off flying Creepers.

All the archers and swordsman posted on the wall layout of view from any ground forces. Lyle hunched down with his back leaning against a stone railing for the wall, holding a bow. Other soldiers sat with him, soaked from a daylong rain that filled the moat high. Colin at across from Lyle, holding only a sword. He remembered the seriousness of Lyle's face.

"Have I done the right thing, Colin?" Lyle asked, his voice harsh from not being used. Colin hadn't heard him speak once since leaving Ordon.

"On leaving?" Colin asked, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. Lyle nodded in response. Colin thought for a second, before Lyle joined the others for Hyrule he had seen Lyle with Gabriell. "No, I don't think it was wise. But, Lyle, what you do is your decision. I'm not your father."

Lyle's eyes widened and his head slumped, the grip on his bow tightening. "She probably hates me now." he murmured.

"Keep her in your mind, Lyle. If you keep her close... you'll be back to her in no time at all." Colin said, clasping Lyle's shoulder to reassure him.

Lyle nodded slowly but his body still slumped. No doubt he was considering whether or not his decision was a bad one.

"WATCH OUT!!!" someone screamed. Something crashed into the wall and all the men scrambled to their feet, arming their bows. Millions of Creepers waited on the other side of the moat. Even more were coming up from the moat and were climbing up the wall. Colin readied his sword until a blood curdling cry was heard as the flying Creepers descended on the men.

The rest of the memory was blurry. Colin slightly recalled a Creeper impaling him with its arm. He remembered Lyle fighting it off and then the figure of a flying Creeper swooping down...

"Lyle!" Colin yelled, nearly jumping off the bed when the memory came to him.

"Colin! Calm down, it's okay." a soft voice called to him. Pain shot at his gut from the wound. The pain blurred his vision but the voice reminded him where he was; he sank back into the bed, a hand placed on his wound. "Just relax, you have to heal." the familiar voice softly told him. Colin's eyes slowly closed and he reached for the hand on his wound, squeezing it tightly. A head rested on his chest, and he touched it; feeling the hair of the woman he married. He opened his eyes.

At times he had questioned himself on why he married Alicia. The answer constantly came to Gabriell. Now, it seemed, as he looked into the eyes of Alicia, the answer was no longer Gabriell. The answer was, because Colin loved her.

"Never thought I'd see that again." Colin murmured, smiling.

Alicia raised her head, curious. "What?" she asked.

"You smiled."

Alicia pulled her hand away from his. "Did I? I didn't mean to." she stammered, covering her mouth.

"No, it's okay. I miss it. It's good to wake up from a nightmare." Colin said, smiling again.

"Jerk." Alicia muttered, a blush forming that she quickly covered. "Do you know what happened to Lyle?"

"Lyle?... He... The Creepers got him." Colin said, his voice fading as he recalled the rest of the memory.

"He's dead?"

"No. When we got there, the castle had already been attacked once. So the warned us of what might happen. The Creepers captured people and took them to Lake Hylia. They took Lyle. I tried to save him, but then I got wounded and they took him. He's still alive; I'm sure of it."

Alicia dropped her head and gripped the bed tightly; thoughts going through her mind on what to do. "Don't let Gabriell find out. The least she wants to know is that Lyle was captured." she murmured; looking at the ground.

"Are they together? I saw them back at the ranch..." Colin started; Alicia nodded in response.

"I talked to her about it a few days ago. They haven't gotten too far in it. Lyle has been careful with her and taken his time." Alicia answered, Colin chuckled and quickly grasped his side after doing so.

"Good, I won't have to kill the kid then. I doubt Lyle will die out there. He's the son of the Hero of Twilight after all. Being captured by a bunch of Creepers won't kill him. He'll live; I bet Hyrule is even planning a way to save the prisoners but the need more men in order to do it." Colin protested; sinking into the bed.

"The Gerudos said they will leave tomorrow back to Hyrule after much needed rest." Alicia said. Colin jerked up a bit from the bed and then settled back down after another shot of pain.

"Leave? They have too many wounded."

"The wounded will stay here and heal while the others set off to help the ones they left behind to fight at the castle. They plan to leave tomorrow after some food and rest. Dawn perhaps."

"I guess I can't complain. Hyrule needs all the help it can get right now in order to fend off the Creepers this time around." Colin said; laying down onto the bed and closing his eyes. The door to the house suddenly shut and both of them turned to the door.

"Gabriell?!" Alicia shouted, jumping to her feet and running to the door screaming the name.

_Spirit Spring..._

"Gabriell!!" Marak called stumbling down the path as he approached the spring where she sat. "Gabriell! Pack your things." Gabriell looked over her shoulder to the breathless Marak.

"Why? You expecting to go out and get kidnapped again?" Gabriell asked, turning back to look at the pond.

Marak shook his head and crouched down next to Gabriell. "I know where Lyle is. We can save him."

Gabriell continued to stare at the pond; her face responding to his words. "Why do I want to save him?"

"Listen to yourself Gabriell! You saved me! And I know you have feelings for him. Pack your things; we are going out and saving him." Marak said, grabbing Gabriell's arm.

Gabriell scrambled to her feet and pulled away from Marak's grasp. "Why should I save him? He left me! I don't care about that ungrateful jerk! Let him die." she yelled, Marak shook his head and grasped her shoulders.

"We all make mistakes Gabriell. Your mother told me that herself. I make mistakes myself. That ungrateful jerk probably didn't think that he wouldn't be able to come back." Gabriell turned her head away but Marak quickly shook her back into focus. "Listen to me! I've made too many mistakes in my life to be repented. You may not want to save him but are leaving with me! I need you help fixing what I've done."

"What?"

"This... this war is my fault... and.... I was blind; I couldn't... I was mad at my family; mad at myself and for being misunderstood. I need to fix my problem. Don't you see!? Come with me Gabriell; come help me fix this. Help me end this stupid war between the Creepers." Marak stammered; shaking Gabriell furiously.

"You started the war? You let the Creepers out?" Gabriell said, astonished. Marak shook his head and backed away, turning away from her.

"I didn't let the Creepers out. I didn't do that, no. Someone else did; that someone is the one I freed. I was angry at my family and found him; he was sealed inside a tomb and I was young. I let him out. My mother... she has... magic of some kind... it runs in my blood and when I touched the tomb... I broke the seal on it and he got out. It was a long time ago... but with the things going on now... It's started. He's doing this not me. I still blame myself for it though." Marak stopped and turned back to a now stunned Gabriell. "This... inside of me.... Some kind of demon inside me, controlling me; fueling my anger and want for revenge; and it's not just one. There's two! Two demons raging war inside my brain telling me to do this and that. I don't want that anymore. I need to fix this Gabriell. Help me fix this...... Please." Marak finished, cautiously offering a hand to her.

Gabriell stood still; still stunned by his words. "I..." she stammered, glancing away at a spot on the ground. Remembering the moments she spent with Lyle at this very place; and now she stood in front of another man asking for her hand. She blinked her eyes; no Marak wasn't asking her hand; he was asking for her help. Gabriell looked back at Marak his eyes a slight bright red; almost pink. She looked at them, thinking about what he said about the demons inside of him. She knew his line; his blood line and who he descended from. In a way however, they were family; a bond that was formed by his father and her ignorant grandmother. She blinked back tears and took Marak's hand. He smiled in return.

If things had been different they would have been like brother and sister. Now, however, things weren't that way and they were just friends. One stranger who saved another stranger's life that ended up to be a friendship. Now that friend was asking for her help. Gabriell couldn't say no to his request. If she could help him fix his mistake... who was to say she couldn't help Lyle fix his own?

Marak squeezed Gabriell's hand and they ran back to the village to get the things they would need for the journey.

**Uh oh! Twist!! Lol**


End file.
